1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an impact resistant handle. More specifically, this invention relates to a knife hilt or the like equipped with a shear pin mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of providing a knife with a hilt or handle that can be disassembled and reassembled is generally known. Usually the purpose for such a structure is to facilitate manufacturing of the knife with the additional benefit of enhancing the ability to clean the structure. One problem that frequently accompanies such a knife and knives in general is the fact that upon severe impact, the knife blade will tend to either break or bend, particularly at the point where the blade decreases in size as it enters the hilt. Various other types of hand tools also exhibit this tendency. The customary approach to reducing the incidence of breakage is to strengthen the device by increasing the physical size of the blade or tool within the handle. However, this has the disadvantage of altering the balance and dimensions of the tool. Thus, ideally, it would be useful to have a shock or impact resistant handle without significant increase in the mass or relative distribution of mass of the tool.